


Naruto Drabbles

by KillerStrike



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabbles, F/F, F/M, Gen, Love, Small, bullied, friendships, new, thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 12:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21849508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerStrike/pseuds/KillerStrike
Summary: Just a drabble or two.. maybe a few of two  ships that i find adorable, wether it’s relationship (Uzumaki/Hyuuga) or close friendships (Uchiha/Uzumaki)
Relationships: Hinata/Naruto, Sakura/Naruto, Sasuke/Naruto, Sasuke/Sakura
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. I never even got his name

Hinata Hyuuga, part of the Main Branch family of the Hyuuga house hold. The Hyuuga’s are one of the more higher up clans in power, besides the Uchiha which was annihilated. Deemed weak and useless for her kind and caring heart by her own father she takes a walk in the Leaf Village to clear her mind after an intense training session. 

Her thoughts nag at her mind, “Why am i not strong enough?” “what can i do to be better in father’s eyes” “I wish i was l-“ Her small body hits the ground, hard. 

She hears a bunch of little kids laughing at her, calling her weak and useless amongst her clan.. as if she had never heard it beforehand. Tears threaten to sting her eyes but she attempts to get back up into a fighting stance in order to defend herself. 

one of the older looking boys, he seemed like their ‘leader’ grabbed her neck and told her “you’ll never be good enough” As a second, more chubbier looking kid, raises his hand forcefully and slaps her powerfully. She can no long hide the tears and screams in pain and fear. Her eyes get heavy and all she sees before her black out was a short boy with yellow hair and an orange jacket. 

“Leave my friend alone!” That voice, where could she have heard it before? 

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, always grew up alone since his parents died in the Kyuubi accident years previous to this event. He has always been shunned at a young age and being oblivious to what he has inside of him, he never did understand why he was treated the way he was. He hears a scream from his training grounds and rushes to the sound. “It’s her?!” “What is she doing here?” 

Uzumaki Naruto sees Hyuuga Hinata laying on the ground surrounded by fellow villagers. “Why are they trying to hurt Hinata?” Knowing the answer wouldn’t be given to him so he try’s to pry them off the unconscious girl next to him. 

All four boys run away feverishly, not from Naruto himself, but the Kyuubi inside of him. 

Naruto manages to wake Hinata up just before her father rushes up to her “Hinata!.” Naruto mindlessly hands the girl over to her father “D-dad,” she whispers and leans in on his chest for support. As they start walking away, Naruto’s confident and bright smile fades as he is in earshot of their conversation “Hinata i told you to stay away from him, he’s dangerous.” Hinata remains silent as per usual but she thinks complete opposite. She knows Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, does she care? No of course not. 

Throughout their years of being genin she will continue to stay by his side and acknowledge him for himself, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that made his way into her heart ever since that fateful day.


	2. Unwanted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto never really likes Sasuke, He got all the attention and the girls.. especially his crush Sakura Haruno.

Prompt: Great. You’re the last person I wanted to be teamed with! 

Summary: Naruto Uzumaki sits in class, waiting for Itachi Sensei to announce the teams for the Chinun Exams. One of the people he wanted to be with, yet the third person makes it not worth the while. Last member of the Uchiha Clan, Sasuke Uchiha. He is quite the opposite of Naruto. Sasuke is nonchalant and doesn’t speak much. Naruto is awfully hot-headed and from the moment they are teamed up together, he is constantly trying to outdo Sasuke, and also attempt at making Sakura-Chan like him. Sakura has the ”hots” for Sasuke, Sasuke has no romantic feelings towards no one. Sakura portrait Naruto the same way Sasuke portrays Sakura… annoying. 

World: Modern AU

Pairings: Sasuke/Sakura 

Genre: Angst, Drama

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i just remembered i have other drabbles with the Fandom too.. so i’m going to post those here as well ^-^


	3. Unsure and Shy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata has always had a crush on Naruto, in fact, she was probably one of the few if not only girls that did not go head over heels for the Uchiha.

Prompt: I really like you, I just don’t know how to tell you that I do

Summary: Hinata really likes Naruto. Hinata would watch him from afar and see him train, knowing she will never be noticed but secretly wanted to be. When herself and Naruto both were to complete the Chunin Exams, although Hinata lost, Naruto was still incredibly supportive of her, and how strong she was. She didn’t really care if she was injured, nor with the fact that she almost died due to Neji. She just wanted Naruto to notice her, and notice that she wasn’t going down without a fight. “It’s my Way of Ninja!” Was the last thing she said before Neji hit her pressure points, clearly with the intention to kill her. Determination clear in her eyes, especially after Neji repeatedly called Hinata a failure and weak, telling her consistently to back down, she, whilst ignoring Neji, got back up one more time. Before Kakashi Hatake, Might Guy, and Kurenai Yuhi stepped in and up to the fight, to stop Neji from killing Hinata. Hinata was taken to the infirmary as a result, and evidently, Neji won.

Naruto was frantic and wanted to fight Negi to get his head out in the clear.. When they fought.. Naruto beat Negi which helped Negi reliaze how naive and stupid he was 

World: Modern AU

Pairings: Naruto/Hinata

Genre: Soft Angst


	4. How?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata’s mentor notices the secret crush of Hinata, which was never really a secret besides Naruto never seeing it.

Prompt: Hidden Love

Summary: Hinata doesn’t know how to tell Naruto that she likes him. During the first part of the Chūnin Exams, the written portion. Hinata notices Naruto struggles with the test and offers, shyly, for Naruto to copy off her, not caring if he copies off her. Or her teammates failing. She just wanted to help Naruto. Naruto says no to her offer, and says he can do it himself. He never actually finished it. He just moved on with the rest of the teams, when the teacher said that it was a test of knowledge, to see who could actually get the most information without cheating. Most of the group were taken out, for being too obvious with their cheating tendencies. When the fighting exams came Naruto won against his opponent, catching him off guard with his Shadow Clone Jutsu. Hinata offered him some ointment to clean up some cuts and bruises. Hinata’s Mentor, Kurenai Yuhi, notched Hinata’s “secret”crush on Naruto, and told her to give it it him, imitating a very awkward conversation, mostly because hinata is shy and often stutters around Naruto. 

World: Modern AU

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata

Genre: Romance.


	5. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Naruto has always wanted recognition, after years and years of being ignored and shunned for the Kyuubi.. he trains and trains.. so when he comes home from a mission.. he decided to show off his power and protect his village 
> 
> Hinata also confesses his love for the yellow haired boy

Prompt: Step up

Summary: It’s the evening of the day after Naruto returns home to Konoha after a two day mission, The village looking normal from the outside, yet the inside everything was destroyed and corpses lay dead after Pein’s Planetary devastation casts everything in the village too collapse. Naruto finds Sakura-Chan to ask her worriedly what in the hell is going on? Equally confused as Naruto, she responds “I don’t know, I came back from a mission to find the village like this?” other chunin stake out on missions when the caster of this jutsu appears in the terrain of what’s. Left of the village, which at this point is just the gate surrounding it. 6 different other Pein’s appear, Sakura-Chan and the others fight off the other five, while Naruto finds the real, or so he thought was the real Pein and fought each other. Arguing over their views of world peace, then fighting, when Naruto has four chakra receivers, two in each hand and is refrained from moving Pein sees it has the perfect opportunity to finish the blonde off. Pein sense a females chakra and steps off the way as Hinata Hyuuga steps into the space between Naruto and Pein. “Hinata-Chan? Get outta here you’ll get yourself killed!” She enters a fighting stance and says loudly enough for both Pein and Naruto to hear. “I used to always cry and give up.. I made many wrong turns.. but you.. you helped me find the right path.. I always chased after you.. I wanted to catch up to you.. I wanted to walk beside you all the time.. I just wanted to be with you.. You changed me! Your smile is what saved me! That’s why I’m not afraid to die protecting you!..” a small pause as she activates her Byakugan “… because.. I love you!” Naruto’s eyes are wide the whole speech, but that last part is something he never expected from her. A flashback to when they were younger.. “Hinata, I always thought you were shy, and weird.. but I’ve come to like you more and more.” Not noticing her blush every time she saw him, or the after math of every encounter the two have had ever since they were kids. Everyone besides Naruto knew how Hinata felt. 

World; Modern AU

Pairing: Naruto/Hinata 

Genre: soft angst/ romance


	6. Despite my demons, I’ll protect you from yours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> how hinata fell in love with naruto (probably not the exact reason lol, i just made it seem that way)

Hinata Hyuuga, part of the Main Branch family of the Hyuuga house hold. The Hyuuga’s are one of the more higher up clans in power, besides the Uchiha which was annihilated. Deemed weak and useless for her kind and caring heart by her own father she takes a walk in the Leaf Village to clear her mind after an intense training session. 

Her thoughts nag at her mind, “Why am i not strong enough?” “what can i do to be better in father’s eyes” “I wish i was l-“ Her small body hits the ground, hard. 

She hears a bunch of little kids laughing at her, calling her weak and useless amongst her clan.. as if she had never heard it beforehand. Tears threaten to sting her eyes but she attempts to get back up into a fighting stance in order to defend herself. 

one of the older looking boys, he seemed like their ‘leader’ grabbed her neck and told her “you’ll never be good enough” As a second, more chubbier looking kid, raises his hand forcefully and slaps her powerfully. She can no long hide the tears and screams in pain and fear. Her eyes get heavy and all she sees before her black out was a short boy with yellow hair and an orange jacket. 

“Leave my friend alone!” That voice, where could she have heard it before? 

Naruto Uzumaki, Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, always grew up alone since his parents died in the Kyuubi accident years previous to this event. He has always been shunned at a young age and being oblivious to what he has inside of him, he never did understand why he was treated the way he was. He hears a scream from his training grounds and rushes to the sound. “It’s her?!” “What is she doing here?” 

Uzumaki Naruto sees Hyuuga Hinata laying on the ground surrounded by fellow villagers. “Why are they trying to hurt Hinata?” Knowing the answer wouldn’t be given to him so he try’s to pry them off the unconscious girl next to him. 

All four boys run away feverishly, not from Naruto himself, but the Kyuubi inside of him. 

Naruto manages to wake Hinata up just before her father rushes up to her “Hinata!.” Naruto mindlessly hands the girl over to her father “D-dad,” she whispers and leans in on his chest for support. As they start walking away, Naruto’s confident and bright smile fades as he is in earshot of their conversation “Hinata i told you to stay away from him, he’s dangerous.” Hinata remains silent as per usual but she thinks complete opposite. She knows Naruto is the Jinchuriki of the Nine Tails, does she care? No of course not. 

Throughout their years of being genin she will continue to stay by his side and acknowledge him for himself, Uzumaki Naruto, the boy that made his way into her heart ever since that fateful day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> probably not even the exact reason why hinata fell in love with naruto.. but i made it seem like that.. not sure how i have over 50 hits on this story but thank you to whoever you are. 
> 
> not sure if i’ll be updating again nor anytime soon.. truth is i don’t have any inspiration at the moment -3-

**Author's Note:**

> im new on here so go easy on me plz.. ^-^ also i will gladly take constructive criticism! i’m always looking for ways to fix my writing. Please let it be Constructive and not Hate!! or hey if you want to leave a review for the hell of it go right ahead. i don’t want hate tho.. plz no hate ^~^


End file.
